


Auspisticism Is Hard D:{

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Bulges and Nooks, Multi, NSFW Art, Schoolstuck, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Getting To Know Everybody

Your name is Jade Harley. You have a paradoxical brother called John Egbert, your best friend is called Rose Lalonde and your boyfriend is called Dave Strider. It's 7:50. As always, you're 10 minutes earlier to school. You love to come when there's nobody, except for Rose, who comes 15 minutes earlier and wastes her time in the library writing and reading a whole lot of books, and your boyfriend, which is unpredictable in relation to it... Oh and there's also Kanaya Maryam, Rose's girlfriend, another book worm just like she.  
You're climbing the steps when you hear the wheels of something behind you. You turn you head to who's coming and you see a new troll, probably from exchange school.  
Jade: Go check the new troll  
You come close to the troll who have huge horns in the sides of his head and two cute little bull ears underneath them. He also have a mohawk that goes over the top of his head and to the back of his skull. He have cute eyes and a little shy smile in his mouth while you stare at him.  
Before he could say anything, you say:

-Oh hey!

-uHMMM, HELLO, i,,, uHMMM, AM tAVROS nITRAM, PLEASE, UHMM, TO MEET YOU

-Hello Tavros! I'm Jade Harley... You're new to the school right?

-uHMMM, YEAH,,, yOU COULD SAY THAT

-Are you from exchange school?

-yES, i'M FROM gREECE,,, yOU COULD TELL BY MY NAME,,, iT MEANS BULL IN gREECK

-That's nice! Well do you want me to show the school while class doesn't start?

-tHANKS! tHAT,,, uHMMMM, wOULD BE SO SWEET!

-It's ok really!

You then proceed in showing the rest of the school to Tavros. Since he's a cripple, you had to push his wheelchair all around but he's so gentle and polite! The way he speaks is so uncertain and shy... You really liked him.

-Oh, it's almost time for classes to begin, let me check your schedule so that I can point you to the right place

-hERE,,, tHANKS

-Hummm, it seems that we share the same classes, all of them, so I'll be here with you.

-And our first class (which begins in 2 minutes) is History, lets go to class so you can meet my brother, my best friend and my boyfriend

-uHMMMM, oK -bOYFRIEND? -Yeah, his name is Dave Strider. He's the coolest guy I've ever met

-i,,, hAD A MATESPRITE BACK IN gREECE

-Really? What was his/hers name?

-gAMZEE

-bUT WE, UHMMM,,, bROKE UP,,, i GUESS

-If you don't want to talk about it you don't need

-iT'S OK,,, bUT WE'RE STILL, GREAT FRIENDS,,, aND HE ALSO CAME, TO HERE,,, tHAT IS,,,

-Really? Is he here right now?

-i DON'T THINK SO,,,

-Oh look it's Rose and Kanaya, lets talk to them!

you then proceed to talk to Rose and Kanaya.

-Oh Hello Darling We Were Just Wondering Who Was This New Troll You Were Spending Your Time With

-hI! i'M tAVROS nITRAM,,, pLEASE TO MEET YOU

-Hello Tavros Hope We Can Get Along Very Well Im Kanaya Maryam

-Hi Tavros, I am Rose Lalonde, Pleased to meet you indeed

-Jade, I think Dave was looking for you, I'd guess he's jealous about you and Tavros

-oH NO,,, i'M SORRY JADE,,, i, i DIDN'T MEAN TO,,, UHMMM, cAUSE ANY,,, uHMM TROUBLE!

-It's ok Tavros, I'll search for him and explain... Could you stay with the girls while I'm at it?

-uHMMM,,, sURE


	2. When Things Start Getting Spider-ishy

There was yet 2 minutes before the class begins. You were talking to your new friends, Rose and Kanaya, when you hear a familiar and dangerous voice

-Taaaaaaaavroooooooos!

-oH NO!

-What Is It Darling

-oH NO!

\- What's wrong Tavros?

-iT'S,,, HER,,,!

-Who Tavros

-tHE,,, sPIDER bITCH!

-The Who

-sHE,,, uSED TO BE MY MATESPRIT,,, bUT THEN WE BROKE UP,,, sHE'S THE RESPONSIBLE, FOR MY,,, iSSIUE...

-Oh I see, so she's trouble right?

-yES

-Hello Tavros dum8ass

Then the spider bitch bends her arms around your head and covers your eyes with her hands. Although she is a big whore, you like her... In a weird way. You always found something attractive in her... And you don't know what! Her hair is covering your nose... It smells so good. Her soft hands touching your head reminds you of much brighter days when you'd play Flarp with Aradia... You miss her.

-wHY, ARE YOU HERE?

-Surpriiiiiiiise, am i l8 to class tav?

-Hello There Vriska My Name Is Kanaya And This Is Rose Apparently Youre Making Our Mutual Friend Uncomfortable And Id Like You To Stop Please

-h8y there 8itch you l8cky yo8re hot c8z otherwise id k8ll y8u for s8ying th8t!!!!!!!!

-Now, now ladies. No need to fight. It's still the first class after the semester break and Id find it unpleasant to have to depart a fight!

-hUMMM,,, tHANKS kANAYA, BUT i CAN DEAL WITH HER,,, mYSELF

-As You Will Tavros But Try Staying Out Of Trouble

-dON'T WORRY,,,

You and your girlfriend, Rose, then leave the two alone and go to your sits in the room.

 The class just started and the teacher,Ms. Leijon known as The Disciple, started talking about some scribes found in caves talking about a long forgotten tale of 12 legendary heroes and their roles in the way society works now days. The class actually passed really fast... And no sight of Jade nor Dave.

-hey kanaya did you see my sister or dave for that matter?

-No I Have Not Actually Sorry I Could Not Help You John

-hum its ok really

-hey!

-who are the new trolls?

-Well I Dont Really Know All Of Them But I Got The Chance To Know Two

-Tavros And Vriska

-are they cool?

-Well I Really Liked Tavros But Vriska Is A Dangerous One Id Be Careful With Her

Before anyone could do anything, Ms. Megido, also known as The Handmaid, entered in the class and with her mysterious wands called attention

-こんにちはみんな、私はすべての新入生に自分自身を提示し、古いものに私の存在を思い出させるためにここにいる (hello guys, I'm here to present myself to all new students and remind my existence to the old ones)

-私の名前はダマラ人メグドです (My name is Damara Megido)

-しかし、誰もがハンドメイドとして私を知っている (But everybody knows me as The Handmaid)

-私は、どんなルールがブレーキ許可していないことが明らかにそれを残したいと思い、私はひどくそれを尊重しないすべての人々を罰する (I would like to leave it clear that I do not allow any rules braking and I will severely punish all those who do not respect them)

-まあ、それは私が持っているすべてです。注意をありがとう。私に先生二トラムすみません (Well, That's all I've got. Thanks for the attention. Excuse me teacher Nitram)

The Handmaid then leave and the P.E. teacher, Mr. Nitram, also known as The Summoner, takes all of you to the gym.

In the way, Vriska was pushing Tavros wheelchair and takes him to the janitor's room, he's never there anyway.


	3. What The Fuuuuuuuuck?!?!?!?!

-uHMMM,,, vRISKA?

-i DON'T THINK, THE GYM IS THROUGH,,, hERE,,,

-o8viusly is not tavros. dont 8e so dum8... oh w8, thats impossible

-hahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!

-hEY vRISKA, tHATS NOT FUNNY

-shut up

-im sure youll love what im going to do

-uHMMM,,,

Vriska then proceed to opening the door... But before she does, she hears a weird noise coming inside.

Vriska: Open the door

You proceed to opening the door again, this time with other intentions. When you grab the door knob and you turn it, you find yourself in a weird position, actually you and Tavros, the fact is that there are two humans there... Doing filthy things...

The blond guy with a long sleeve shirt and sunglasses is inserting a weird-looking piece of organ that resembles a tentabulge in the girl through a hole that was supposed to be a nook... but wait! Where's the guy's nook... AND THE GIRL'S 8ULGE!!!!!!!!

They don't seems to realize your mutual presence, as they keep going, the girl covering her mouth with the hands as if she wanted to avoid screaming and the guy was going even rougher and rougher. A weird looking white gooey thing was dripping from the girl's nook and the ground beneath them was all sticky and gooey and gross. apparently realizing your presence, the guy stand up and look at you, finally asking:

-who are you

-im...

-vriska serket...

-WH8T THE F8CK!!!!!!!!

-well vriska youre disturbing us were in the middle of something here dont you see

-Dave let she be

the girl suddenly stands up and hide her naked body behind the boy who once was fucking her... which is not a very smart move because he's naked as well... Whatever!

-Ta-Tavros?

-,,,

-Tavros I didnt want you to see me like this, im sorry!

-,,, uHHH,,, i DON'T THINK, i,,, uNDERSTAND WHAT'S, GOING ON,,, hERE

-its simple

-Dave please!

-i was motherfucking fucking my fucking girlfriend and you fuckers come here and fucking disturb our fuck

-i bet you're all fucking happy now aren't you fuckers

-DAVE!

-sorry but that's true

now dressing her long sleeve shirt, her under-pants and a skirt and cleaning up the mess in her legs and in the floor, she hands the guy his paints and clean his bulge. He dresses back and then get out of the janitor's room.

-so thats the tavros you were with

-yEAH,,, pLEASE TO MEET YOU, AND,,, sORRY, FOR THE TROUBLE,,, aND STUFF

-thats k but you gonna be far from my girl you slut

-Dave!

-tavros what kind of people have you 8een 8eing friends with?

-i,,, uHHM,,, mET JADE, AND, WE'RE FRIENDS

-rIGHT, JADE?

-Sure tavros!

-}:)

-Don't let dave's weird jealousy throw us apart

-tHANKS,,,

-what's the class now?

-What time is it?

-it's p.e. class dum8s........ and were l8

as Vriska ran through the corridors headed to the gym she runs down on a new troll, with Tavros' wheelchair, that just arrived. For Tavros' surprise it's another known troll... ANd in his case known very well...

-MoThErFuCK CaLm DoWn ThErE

-I aLmOsT gOt MoThErFuCkInG hUrT

-hOnK!

-gA-gAMZEE?

-tHaTs RiGhT mOtHeRfUcKeR

-iTs Me YoUr BeSt BrO

-what the hell are you doing here dum8ass?

-y8u wer8 s8pposed t8 b8 in th8 oth8r side 8f th8 w8rld!!!!!!!!

-no time for that gotta go or mr summoners gonna make us pay

-bY-bYE gAMZEE


	4. Teaches Have A Life Too!

As you approach the gym, you realize that the whole class is standing there. And no sight of the teacher.

Tavros: Go check with Kanaya

You then proceed to being Tavros. After the events that happened some minutes ago, you're a little disturbed but you try your best to not leave it evident.

-uHMMM, hELLO kANAYA,,,

-Oh Hello There Tavros Where Were You

-i,,, uHMM,, pREFERE NOT TO, TALK ABOUT IT,,,

-Uhum I See Dont Need To Tell Me If You Dont Want To

-tHANKS (:{

-bUT,,, kANAYA,,, wHERE'S THE TEACHER?

-Well Ten Minutes Ago We Were About To Open The Gym But Teacher Realized He Had Lost Hes Key

-So He Went To Handmaids Office To Ask Her Copies

-uHMMM,,, wHY DO YOU, tHINK HE'S TAKING,,, sO LONG?

-Well I Do Not Know

-Why Dont We Go Check

-gOOD IDEA,,, kANAYA!

-Rose Come With Us Were Going To Handmaids Office

-That would be my pleasure to go with you guys...

-Why don't you join us too, Jade?

-Uhmm... Sure... Wait.

-Dave, may i go with them?

-sure thing just take care with that bull guy

So Rose, Jade, Kanaya and Tavros go to the Handmaid's office.

It takes a while to get there... It's so distant from everything... The school is composed of three main buildings. The block A, also known as Alternia, holds the classes of Human/Trollian Sciences, which means, Languages, Geography, History, Social Studies and etc... The block B, also known as Beforus, holds the classes of Exact Sciences, such as Math, Biology, Chemistry, and etc. also it holds the classes of Arts and the Gym (which also means that you're inside this one). And the block C, also known as Green Sun, holds the administration room, such as meeting room, treasury, and The Handmaid's Office. Also it holds some stables so that big lusus can stay while the kids have class.

You exit Alternia and go straight to Green Sun.

Once inside the building, you notice that the whole place is empty. Only a blue and red light flashing inside a room in the distance. You suppose it's probably Ms. Megido punishing someone. You decide to follow the light. As you get closer to the door, you realize that the Handmaid is actually being punished.

The Summoner is completely naked and so is the Headmaster of the school. Bent down her table with the backs turned upwards and the face covered in bronze gooey genetic material. His tentabulge is SO FUCKING HUGE, LIKE AS HUGE AS HIS HORNS AND HIS HORNS ARE HUGE. The funny thing is that there's no buckets in sight. You all gather in the corners of the door and window trying not to get detected. The Summoner is inserting his bulge inside the headmaster's nook and her rusty bulge gets all over the table, dripping with precum while she moans some words

-私の牛の男をファック、も、私の娘が落ちしようとしていることを一生懸命ファックミー (fuck me bull man, fuck me so hard that even my daughters are going to fell)

-Haha, Doll you speak funny

-黙ってあなたの雄牛のペニスで私をファック。私は悲鳴を上げると泣かせる (shut up and fuck me with your bull dick. Make me scream and cry)

-Gee doll, that's just amazing... The way you speak... 1t turns me on even more

And as he said so he took his bulge out of the handmaid and a whole lot of bronze genetic material dripped in the floor, making it absolutely wet and nasty. He then proceeded to insert his bulge in the handmaid's butt-hole

-*oh my god are they actually doing it*-Kanaya whispered

-*it's so nasty!*-Said Rrose

-私はあなた、雄牛に乗ってみましょう (let me ride you, bull)

As the handmaid said that the summoner inserted his whole tentabulge in the lady's asshole, causing her to moan and scream desperately... And pleasurably. The screams echoed in the whole hallway, making it a very weird situation to the, stoned, watcher.

In the inside,  Tavros felt a little more confident, seeing that he'd turn out to be somewhat similar to his teacher, because after all, they share the same bronze blood color. With that thought in mind, Tavros began arising, and as his bulge, that was already big as it is normally, got two times bigger.

Seeing the situation her friend was in, Jade decided ask if he needs any help.

The room has a door and a big window that gives a good look to the interior,  although the curtains were covering most of it.

Tavros was hidden behind the windows and Jade, by his side.

-*uhmmmmm,,, what do you mean, by that*-Tavros whispers

-*i see you've got a problem down there. let me help you unwind it*

-*uhmmmmm,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,*-*sure*

and so, while Rose and Kanaya were stoned, Tavros and Jade slept to the nearest restroom, vanishing in the dark.

 


	5. Everyone has it's first time

.With the uncomfortable noises that's were coming from the principal room, Jade takes Tavros to the nearest restroom.

There, the silence was cryptal. It was like a cemetery. Only for the eerie noise of some drops of water that echoed through the whole restroom.

Still with the boner, and maybe even hornyer, Tavros stood silent while Jade would push his wheelchair.

-uHHHH,,, jADE?

-Yes Tavros?

-wON'T dAVE, bE MAD,,, wITH YOU?

-Don't worry bout that jerk.

-and besides, from what I could learn about moirallegiance, moirails will eventually "help" themselves when horny.

-wELL, THAT IS TRUE,,,

-Speaking of Dave though, I'd like to ask you something...

-yES?

-Be patient with him!

-I know he sometimes is a jerk and really bossy, but you can deal with him, I'm sure

-wELL,,, i COULD TRY,,,

-NICE!

-But let's take care of each problem at a time, shall we?

-uHUMM,,,

As Jade said so, she unwind Tavros' pants, reliving his tentabulge.

Ot was long and thick... You wouldn't expect less from a guy that is half bull. And it is also very hard. Pre cuming. You've always wondered how trolls cum tastes like... Well, now is your chance.

You grab his throbbing tentabulge and slowly lick it...

Jegus Fuck!

It tastes like peanut butter!!!!

Fuck why is this shit so tasty? You stick the whole thing on your mouth and as you do you see his cute cheeks blush pure bronze.

It tastes so good... Then you start wondering... How the other trolls cum taste?

You're quickly driven out of the thought as Tavros moans and warns you that he's about to cum.

When he does, you fell a warm peanut butter coming down through your throat. As it happens, you hear the bell ringing... It means the lunch break.

You clean up the tasty mass and redress Tavros' pants and take him back to where you were.

There you learn that The Handmaid and The Summoner are still fucking and Rose and Kanaya are still stone there.

You pull them out and take them with you to the exit of the building.

In the way, Tavros whispers:

-*jade,,, that was,,, uhmmm,,, my first time doing,,, it*

-*hum, so it means it's a special time then, right?*

-*yeah*

-*yeah*


	6. Another Story, Same Universe

You are suddenly the coolest guy in your school.

Your name is Dave Strider. You, like your girlfriend, have a paradoxical sister, Rose Lalonde, a best friend with special rights, John Egbert and, as previously stated, a girlfriend, Jade Harley. You also have a best friend called Terezi. You used to date... But you broke up because she was cheating on you. But since you're so cool, you forgave her and now you're best fucking friends.

It's lunch time. As previously stated, the school building is composed of three main buildings, but there's a fourth, no so important, known as the Fourth Wall. There is located the cafeteria of the school. It has 3 floors and the food there is ok, you suppose... You're too cool to eat anything there anyway. The only thing you get there is your loved apple juice.

You've been standing on the door for the gym for at least 20 minutes and you're tired. You are the last one to leave. It's only you and your best bro, John.

-hey dude

-oh hay Dave! Where were you?

-fucking your sister

-uhm...

You see his cheeks blush.

-so... What else

-john shut up

and as he said so, he dragged John with him to the Fourth Wall.

Getting there, you see a crowd of new troll... And known ones as well, such as Terezi.

-hey tz who are those guys

-H3Y D4V3

-THOS3 4R3 TH3 N3W TROLLS, TH3Y C4M3 FROM 4LL OV3R TH3 WORLD

-4CTU4LLY 1 4LR34DY KN3W TH3M FROM FL4RP YOU KNOW

-yeah sure

-4H C'MON G1VE TH3M 4 SHOT

-k tz just introduce us or whatever

-W33L TH3R3 4R3 12 OF TH3M

-TH1S3 4R3 TH3 COOL ON3S

-4R4D14

-VR1SK4

-SOLLUX (H3 DO3SNT PL4Y FL4RP BUT H3S 4R4D14S BOYFR13ND)

-hello everybody im dave strider and shit

-tz im busy we talk later

-i have some business to attend to

-OK D4V3 OH 4ND YOU SM33L D3L1C1OUS TOD4Y

And as Terezi said so, you grabbed John's wrist and pushed him towards the restroom in the far end of the corridor.

There was no soul to be seen. You were in the fourth floor. The cafeteria was closed, so it was empty as well.

You pushed John to the restroom and you locked the door behind yourself (when you were motherfucking fucking your fucking girlfriend, you grabbed it in case you needed).

You see that John already got what you're going to do inside the restroom, because he's blushed.

The lights are off, and there's no way of seeing, but you're sure he's also hard.

You put your hand over his pants and come to the conclusion that he's hard and throbbing.

You waste no time, cuz you've only got 20 minutes and undress quickly.

John undresses too and you two silently kiss touching your dicks together. It's so warm under there...

You tell John to suck you, and then, with the tongue out, he licks all the way from your mouth to your dick, liking the neck chest and tummy.

He's definitely good at it cuz you tell him to stop, or else you'll cum in him. You tell him to bend down and give his asshole to you.

Unfortunately, you do not have condom or lub, so he's going to have to take all your 8 inches. Oh well.

You start by licking the butt hole and fingering it to open space.

After that, you thrust the glans first. You try to be as soft as possible, but even so John moans so loudly that you suppose the it echoed all over the floor.

Oh shit! You've only got 5 minutes to go! You better hurry.

you thrust half of the shaft and you fell John's precum dripping from from his legs to your body.

You thrust the rest of the shaft. he's almost screaming. And finally you cum inside him. You came a lot. Not as much as you normally do with Jade, but still.

You take your dick off of John and all the cum just dripped out and massed the floor.

You handed him his clothing, and as you left the restroom, there was only 1 minute left before class.

You both ran to the next class, languages, with Mr. Vantas, also known as The Signless.


	7. The rest of class followed by a surprise

The bell rang and all the students went back to their respective classes. John, Dave, Tavros, Jade, Rose, Kanaya, Vriska, Aradia and Terezi were headed to the class of languages, ministered by Mr. Vantas, also known as The Signless.

Everyone gathers in front of the class. Dave kiss Jade passionately.

-why your mouth tastes like pb

-Oh... I... Uhmm... Ate a pb&j for lunch

-and you bull guy why is there some brown spot in your pants

-It's because he did bring lunch, so I shared with him

-Right Tavros?

-uHMMM,,, yEAH

-humm this is suspicious but ill roll with it

As they spoke, Mr. Vantas came in and opened the door. Everyone entered. Rose and Kanaya sat right in the front desk, Dave and Jade shared the last desk, Vriska was with Terezi right back Kanaya and Roso. Tavros was going to sit by himself when a human asked to sit with him

-hey I suppose you're Tavros right?

-yES

-may I sit by your side?

-uHMMM,,, sURE!

-I'm John Egbert, by the way

-hEY JOHN

The class began boringly, as it is expected to a languages class be. Mr. Vantas talked about all sorts of non relevant stuff, but as expected, Rose and Kanaya went very well along with the teacher.

While Mr. Vantas was talking Jade and Dave were kissing, Terezi and Vriska were talking about Flarp and Tavros was talking to John.

Suddendly Tavros hears a familiar voice coming behind him.

-greetings, tavr0s

-c0uld y0u lend me a pencil?

-aRADIA?!?!

-sURE, HERE, TAKE IT!

-thank y0u 0u0

-wHAT, UHMMM,,, aRE YOU, DOING HERE?

-same reas0n as y0urs

-S9rry t9 interrupt, 6ut I'd really appreciate if y9u'd 6e silent, yes?

-s0rry mr vantas

-uHMMM,,, sORRY,,,

The class continues until the bell rings, now it's math class, with Mr. Makara, also known as The Grand Highblood.

Same thing for the Languages class, but this time, Mr. Makara is more interesting than Mr. Vantas.

He's extremely tall, his horns are big as fuck and he has some scary makeup. This time, though, you sit besides Gamzee.

Nepeta is right behind you, and as usual, she ships all the living creatures she sees in front of her. She shipped Mr. Nitram with Mr. Makara and she's also shipping you with Gamzee.

The class passes really fast, different from the languages class. The next class is Social Studies, with Ms. Maryam, also known as the Dolorosa.

Her horns are so big! She looks friendly, and indeed she is! Her dress along with her cape gives her a tougher look, but she's actually pretty funny.

Her class is really interesting and captures everyone attentions.

Nobody gave her any trouble.

The bell rang and everyone went to the Las class of the day. Geography, with Ms. Serket, also known as The Marquise Spinneret Mindfang.

She's tall and have great boobs. Her dressings remind some corsairs of the pirate stores and stuff.

She talks about all sorts of things and the class lasses by real quick.

Hum, the bell rang again. Now free to go the school slowly gets emptier. Aradia and Sollux left school together, Bro went and gave a ride for both John, Jade and Dave.

Rose and Kanaya stood untill later in the library -as expected- and Tavros was waiting his ride to come in. As he waited Mr. Nitram passed by and stopped to talk to him.

-Hello my lad, what are you do1ng here?

-uHMMM,,, i'M WAITING, UHM, MY BROTHER

-Hum 1 see, what's h1s name?

-Ruf1oh - echoed a voice in the distance-

-Man! How long haven't 1 seen you?!

-1 know dog.

-Tav, he used to be my teacher

-rEALLY?

-Yeah my lad, now we're l1ke best fr1ends

-Well sorry Summoner, but 1'm a l1ttle busy, we can talk later

-Hum 1 have to go as well.

-Good bye Tavros

And Mr. Nitram left the school

-So l1ttle bro, how was school?

-fINE, i GUESS,,, i FOUND, UHM, vRISKA HERE

-Man that sucks

-yEAH

-You know what's go1ng to make you fell better, after a hard day work?

-wHAT?

He then takes you with him, without a word to the car. He drives back to your house and take you off, still silent. He drives you to your room, closes the door behind him and say:

-1 th1nk you're old enough to do 1t!

-rEALLY?!?!? }:O

-Yepe


	8. Meanwhile, at Nitram's household...

Since your accident, you had to do everything with your brother's help. Such as bathing and dressing. You've already seen your brother's naked body several times, but this one was different.

He slowly took his shirt of and for the first time you realized how he's muscles are defined and hard. How his chest is as hard as a stone. How his arms are strong.

He then holds you on his arms. You feel his strong arms touching your fragile body and you're taken by the feel of protection.

He then gently puts you on the bed and gets all over your body. You feel the warmth of his body in you, which turns you on. He smiles and gives you a kiss. You blush completely and he giggles.

He then touches your grub marks, making your tentabulge arise and you go completely horny. He giggles again making you even more embraced at the situation.

He then undresses completely, realizing his tentabulge. It gets all over your body, some pre-cum over your tummy. It's so warm...

He licks it out of your tummy and you giggles this time cuz it tickles. He then unzips your pants and realize your tentabulge. His bulge gets all tide around yours and you realize that his bulge is at least twice yours.

He takes the thought out of your mind by giving the hardest kiss you've ever got in your life.

You commit the mistake of opening your mouth to breath and then his whole tongue inside it. You kinda get desperate but then you get accustomed to the feel.

The fact that he's not saying anything makes you scared...

-uHMM,,, rUFIOH?

-...

He just ignores your question and proceed to inserting his tentabulge into your nook.

You then moans gently and, although you can't move your legs, you feel his warm and big bulge getting through your while nook.

you picture that he has at least 20 inches, it hurts a lot really, but you get the hang of it real quickly.

-ANNHNSGSJZJE rUFIOOOOOH, aAARRSGSHSFENDJRND

-hold st1ll doll, 1'm almost done

-rUFIOH,,, iT HURTS

-aARRH

-1'm cumm1ng!

As he screamed, you felt the cum dripping from your nook. He came so much that the whole bed got messy, sticky and gooey.

-welp, we should change the sheets of your bed after th1s one. 1 didn't expect 1 would cum so much!

-let bath?

-tav? Bro? Are you ok?

-nEXT, TIME,,, mAY i BOTTOM?

-hum?

-sure bro!

Rufioh then, still naked, grabbed Tavros, still naked as well, and brough him to the bathroom.

They took a shower together and dressed all together.

-d1nner t1me tav, what do you want?

-cHICKEN NUGGETS!!

-ok then be 1t

\- yEY

After dinner, you went to your room and finished your homework, bro changed your bed sheets and you went to sleep.

-gOOD NIGHT, BRO

-good n1ght, dog

He then kisses your forehead, kill the lights and closes the door.

once he does so, you feel your confidence growing big and strong.


End file.
